Advances in technologies have made the practice of sharing clips of media programs among people convenient. For example, a consumer of a media program may conveniently share a clip of the media program to a social network by posting the clip and/or a link to the clip to a social networking site.
Unfortunately, a sponsor of the media program may not benefit, at least not directly, from the clip being shared to the social network by the consumer. For example, the shared clip and/or link to the clip may be devoid of any association with the sponsor of the media program. Accordingly, members of the social network may be entirely unaware of a sponsorship of the media program by the sponsor.